


Duality of the Force

by Gunschute



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-it fic, Gen, Supreme Leader Armitage Hux, actual competent hux, ben gets redemption, hux gets to play big bad, i got y'all some redemption, starts off near the end of tlj and takes a massive turn of events, tags will be updated as is necessary, y'all want some redemption?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunschute/pseuds/Gunschute
Summary: After the defeat of SNOKE, Kylo Ren has abandoned the FIRST ORDER's cause, leaving Hux to take up the mantle of SUPREME LEADER to spear on the attack on the RESISTANCE.With heavy losses, the RESISTANCE is forced to scatter for months, before word reaches them that the FIRST ORDER has been tracking them down cell by cell and snuffing out their numbers in waves. Now they must group back together in hopes of finishing this war, before its too late....
Kudos: 2





	Duality of the Force

Rey only managed a short look around the throne room— taking in the Praetorian Guards dead bodies where they littered the floor before lingering on Snoke's. Her lips twitched in a mixture of emotions, before the dire situation the Resistance was currently in darted back into her mind front and center.

Rey couldn't help the small gasp of air that passed her lips as she whirled around and sprinted back towards the window, staring back out at the massacre that was taking place, "We can still save them…"

Her voice was soft, before she pointed a finger towards the Resistance's escape pods, turning back to Ben before speaking up now with a firmer voice, "You can order them to stop firing.  _ We can save them _ ."

At the look of conflict on Ben's face, Rey couldn't help but frown as she quickly made her way back to the man. Reaching out to grasp his hand to draw his distant gaze back to her.

"Ben," Her voice was soft again, and the single word had his face settling to something more content— gentle, almost. But determined, "You don't have to do what Snoke says anymore. You're free to make your own choices."

~•~

Hux had moved briskly after ordering open fire upon the escape pods, eager to get himself to the bridge and secure himself a spot to watch the last struggling strands of the troublesome Resistance get blown to bits. He did his best not to smirk just yet— though he doubted the rebellious scum had any more tricks up their sleeves, they've proven an adversary to be weary of. Especially once backed into a corner.

No sooner had the General settled into a comfortable parade rest in front of the  _ Supremacy's  _ bridge window had his comm beeped with the indication that Kylo Ren was attempting to reach him. The mere thought of whatever that man could possibly want drew a scowl from the ginger, but nonetheless Hux answered the ping. He can dislike Ren all he wanted, but ignoring a potentially urgent message was not a viable option.

"I do hope you're calling with important information, Ren." Hux half greeted when he answered the comm, sharp eyes not leaving the sight of the Resistance's fleet, "I'm busy."

" _ I'm ordering a cease fire. _ " Ren's words brought confusion to not only Hux's features, but also Peavey's— the two sharing a look between each other.

"That's not up for you to decide," Hux finally announced, taking a few paces closer to the viewport, "I'll only cease if our Supreme Leader demands it. The Resistance is almost  _ wiped out _ , we won't get another opportunity like this."

" _ Snoke is dead _ ," Ren almost sounded uncertain of himself despite the firmness to his voice, " _ I'm the Supreme Leader now and I demand you stop firing at the escape pods immediately. _ "

Hux could almost laugh, but he wasn't certain just what part of the man's words was the funniest. Did he really think taking out Snoke would bring Hux to heel to his demands? When victory was so close, he could almost taste it? That scavenger really was getting to him, wasn't she.

"General Hux," A voice on the bridge caught his attention and Hux lowered the comm, attention shifting to the man, "The Resistance ship. It's priming to jump to lightspeed."

With a quick look Hux could confirm that it was the truth, and he scoffed a laugh, hanging up on Ren before smirking faintly, "They're merely trying to distract us. Continue taking out those escape pods."

It'd only been a few moments before the officer who had pointed it out spoke up again, "Sir—"

The ship was positioning itself to jump  _ into  _ the  _ Supremacy.  _ Not away from it. Hux found himself whirling around and pacing back briskly— already certain it was too late to do much of anything, "Shift fire to that ship  _ immediately.  _ Inform the Star Destroyers close enough to potentially sustain damage to jump into space, and prepare for immediate evacuation."

"And who are you to give such bold orders?" It was Captain Peavey, and Hux grimaced before halting, turning to regard the shorter man— pointedly looking down on him.

"The Supreme Leader is dead, and Ren has sided with the Resistance." Hux offered cooly, "Is there anyone else here of higher ranking? No, there isn't. Now hurry up, before it's too late to do anything about this mess."

With that, and no other protests, Hux once more started his exit. He needed to be  _ certain  _ the Supreme Leader was dead. And maybe if he was fast enough, he could catch and eliminate Ren before the traitor made his escape.

~•~

Ben couldn't help the look of bewilderment when the comm to Hux suddenly cut out. He'd been hoping that maybe, just maybe, Hux would be willing to at least hear him out. Then again, the General did seem so hell bent on eradicating anyone who dare defy the First Order. It had nothing to do with Snoke's careful manipulations— or, at least, it ran deeper than some simple fix.

"What's wrong?" Rey's voice brought a frown to Ben's features as he regarded her. Shaking his head slowly.

"He hung up on me."

"But the fleet—" Just as she spoke up, she found herself cutting herself off, sensing something was wrong. A sudden urgency filled the entire ship, "We've to leave."

"I don't think I can just—"

" _ Now _ ." Rey insisted, taking Ben's hand in hers and tugging. The action helped Ben find control over his body once more, and he half stumbled along before finding his footing. Once they had existed the throne room the emergency alarms started to blare. 

~•~

When Hux had entered the throne room he was greeted with the chaotic evidence of a fight. Dead bodies lay everywhere, almost haphazard in nature. It prompted Hux to curl his lip back in distaste. At least, by the sounds of things, they won't be needing to clean up after this mess. Silver lining, however small.

Armitage didn't even bother leaving the lift, regarding the scene with quick and efficient look over— Snoke was sliced clean in half, and unmoving. Dead, just as Ren had announced. And that's all Hux needed to be sure of. The last thing he needed to do after all the slight errors that lead to major losses was try and take up a mantle that was already still claimed.

There was no time to waste, then. The  _ Supremacy  _ had already been severely damaged thanks to the desperate stunt the Resistance pilot had pulled, it was only a matter of minutes before it was urgent that everyone who was planning to evacuate got off ship. 

Hux fully intended to be one of those people. But first, he had one last matter to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small taste right now, and as we dive deeper into the plot the point of view jumps will not be after so few paragraphs.


End file.
